Zedikiah Spengler
The wizard Zedikiah SpenglerWinston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:58-5:06). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Here lieth the Dragon, banished to sleep forever sayeth the conjurer Zedikiah Spengler A.D. 1742." was an ancestor of Egon Spengler.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:13-5:15). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "And some kind of wizard, too." History Zedikiah Spengler lived in the New England town of Nass Burg in the 18th century. In 1742, Zedikiah turned to the occult in order to refill the dried up town well with magic.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:28-13:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Apparently, the well on his land went dry and he was trying to refill it with magic." Experimenting in musical incantations, he accidentally conjured a Genius Loci in the form of a dragon.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:27-7:35). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It was nothing to brag about. According to his own journals, Zedikiah created the Dragon by accident. And it was only about the size of a horse."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:01-13:07). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Zedikiah was experimenting with musical incantations. Things didn't work as he expected."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:44-13:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Instead he roused a Genius Loci, a spirit attached to the well." Loci regarded Zedikiah as his father. He had to deal with Loci when his began to steal goats and pigs from neighbors to present as gifts. Zedikiah rearranged his incantation and sent Loci into a state of suspended animation.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:51-12:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It was the size of a horse according to Zedikiah's notes. I can only deduce that he bungled it when he put the Dragon into suspended animation or sleep as he called it."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:53-14:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "When the Dragon starting bringing him pigs and goats from his neighbor's farms, he knew he had to do something quickly but nothing seemed to work."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:11-14:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "So he tried rearranging the notes of the original incantation. And finally, he found a melody to send the Dragon back to sleep in the well."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:19-14:24). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "But he did something wrong. The Dragon should have slept forever and not gotten any bigger." In the Spengler Family, Zedikiah was looked down on as a black sheep, outcast, and lunatic for embracing the occult instead of science.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:19-5:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "You talk about the loons and scoundrels in your family tree?"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:29-5:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Scientists and scholars run in my family, except for Zedikiah."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:32-5:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He chose superstition over science. And as for him being a Ghostbuster, he supposedly conjured up the Dragon in the first place. Banishing it was the least he could do." Egon never mentioned him to the Ghostbusters before out of shame. Centuries later, the Ghostbusters utilized his journals to send Loci back to sleep.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:43-11:49). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We spent half the night looking for these journals and the other half trying to decipher Zedikiah's arcane symbols." Egon then came to accept that Zedikiah's work had some merit of it's own. Trivia *Blonde hair and nearsightedness seem to be a recurring trait in the Spengler family line. *Zedikiah (also written as Tzidkiyahu) was also the name of a biblical character, who was said to be the last king of Israel before the destruction of the kingdom by Babylon. An interesting coincidence considering that Egon likely has a Jewish family background. *On page eight of Ghostbusters Issue #8, Zedikiah's hat is next to the Slimic Net. *On page 16 and 18 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Zedikiah's pipe and lute makes a non-canon cameo on a shelf behind Roger Baugh and behind a chair in the living room, respectively. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Egon's Dragon" References Gallery Collages ZedekiahSpenglerinEgonsDragonepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon ZedekiahSpengler03.jpg|Loci mistakes Egon for Zedekiah ZedekiahSpengler02.jpg Secondary Canon SlimicNetZedekiahIDW8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #8 ZedekiahSpenglerIDWV2Issue5-1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ZedekiahSpenglerIDWV2Issue5-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character